


Remember it

by SayGingi



Series: Falling [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Hwanwoong is a good friend, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayGingi/pseuds/SayGingi
Summary: Hwanwoong doesn't want to continue seeing Giwooks sad face, so he decides to help him and Dongmyeong getting together. Dongju is just getting pulled into his plan.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Falling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Remember it

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to finish this before my classes start again, so it's not ending on a sad term.
> 
> I hope you have have fun reading this 🌸

Hwanwoong felt so sorry for Giwook. Youngjo told him that the maknae and he made a deal that both would confess their love to their crushes. He was so happy when Youngjo confessed to him because he really loved the older. Sadly Giwook hadn’t that much luck, Dongmyeong was too scared to start a relationship. Giwook told them that there is a reason Dongmyeong said no, but Hwanwoong was still a little bit mad at the keyboardist. Giwook cried so much that it broke his heart, how could Dongmyeong not trust someone who obviously was so extremely whipped.

“Hyung, you also need to understand Dongmyeong. My brother had a bad experience with his ex boyfriend, something that he can’t forget that fast. He’s just afraid.” Dongju overhead Hwanwoong thinking out loud about what happened, so he went inside to talk with him about it. The younger sighed. “Of course I also think that my brother is stupid for not saying yes, but I also can understand him. Please also try to understand his side.”

Hwanwoong really tried to understand Dongmyeongs side, but he always saw Giwooks sad eyes in front of him. That moment he made a decision. “Dongju.” The younger looked up at his hyung, he didn’t liked the others expression. “Giwook made Youngjo confess to me, so we’re going to do the same for Giwook!”

Dongju was shocked by the others sudden idea. “Wait hyung, what have I to do with it?”

“You love your brother, so you want to make him happy.” Dongju made a gaging sound while Hwanwoong continued. “No but seriously Dongju, you know Dongmyeong the best. I need your help, we need to help them getting happy.”

Dongju sighed but agreed to Hwanwoongs idea. “So what is your genius plan hyung?”

“Listen closely, we’re going to…”

~~🌸~~

Right after Hwanwoong made Dongju writing Dongmyeong that he wants to meet up, he started his side of the plan. He went to the company and knocked onto the door of Giwooks studio. Hwanwoong asked Youngjo if he knew what the younger would be up to today, so he knew that Giwook was in there. After a little bit of waiting the door opened and Hwanwoong looked into the face of a tired looking Giwook.

“Hello Hwanwoong hyung, can I help you with something?” Giwook smiled, but Hwanwoong could see that it wasn’t genuine.

Hwanwoong looked into the small studio and waited until he was invited in by the younger. “I didn’t saw you after what happened with Dongmyeong, I got worried about you. How is it going?”

Giwook sighed and run a hand through his hair. “You don’t need to worry hyung, nothing happened after my confession. I’m already happy that he’s not ignoring me too much, but I don’t think that he will warm up with the idea of getting in a relationship anytime soon. And I…”

“Don’t worry Giwook, Dongju and me are helping you!” Giwook was confused and looked at the smiling face of the older. “We have a plan! Dongju is meeting Dongmyeong and will make him start to like the idea of a relationship, he will talk to Dongmyeong about everything that happened, and about your childhood, and how much you do for him and…”

“Wait, wait, wait, hyung what?!” Hwanwoong couldn’t understand why Giwook looked so shocked, he was just telling him their amazing plan to get him a boyfriend! “Hwanwoong hyung, please I beg you, write Dongju and tell him not to talk about it.”

“What? Why? This is the perfect idea to make Dongmyeong jump over his shadow.” Hwanwoong was confused, he just wanted to help. Why did Giwook looked so scared?

“Hyung you don’t understand, Dongmyeong will feel under pressure, he will only get more scared, and that will only make things worse.” Giwook said with a serious expression. “Please hyung, I know you only want to help but please write Dongju that he shouldn’t talk to Dongmyeong about it.”

Hwanwoong looked to his lap where is hands where lying. He didn’t wanted to make things worse, he just wanted to help. “I’m sorry, I will immediately write Dongju.” He said sadly while trying to smile.

Giwook felt sorry, he knew his hyung didn’t wanted to make it worse. “Hyung, I know you wanted to help us and that is amazing. Thank you for thinking about us.” And he really was thankful. Thankful for having hyungs that would do anything to make him happy again.

~~🌸~~

When Dongju came back to the dorm after his meeting with Dongmyeong, he saw familiar blond hair looking out from behind the couch. When he went around it he saw Hwanwoong sitting there with his knees pressed to his chest. “Hwanwoong hyung? What’s wrong, why are you sitting here?”

Hwanwoong looked up and had a pout on his face. “I talked with Giwook, but he said that it would be a bad idea to talk to Dongmyeong about a relationship. He begged me to write you so you wouldn’t talk with him, but you never looked at my message, so I probably just made everything worse.”

Dongju sat down besides his hyung and started to talk in a calming voice. “You know hyung, when I saw Dongmyeong I realized how hard it is for him. He looked like he couldn’t sleep, or care about how he looks. I felt so bad for not realizing it sooner, but like you said I know my brother the best. So I decided to talk about it.”

Hwanwoong looked shocked. “But Giwook said that Dongmyeong would feel pressured after that. He said that would only make it worse.”

“Yeah but he forgot something really important. I’m Dongmyeong twin, and no matter how often we fight, we almost always tell each other when we struggle. I didn’t started talking about it so that Dongmyeong would have a chance to say it on his own. He told me what he’s scared about, what he feels, what he wished he had done. We talked for around 3h and it really helped him. My brother is really stubborn, and I don’t know if he would have told me all of this when we wouldn’t have sat in front of each other. So don’t think that it was all for nothing, maybe we couldn’t finish you plan but we could at least start something. And who knows, maybe it will help.”

“You’re right, I shouldn’t think I need to help them with everything. Giwook, really loves Dongmyeong so he will find a way. And no matter how long it will take, we will stay by their side and support them with either decision they make.” Hwanwoong started smiling. “But now tell me Dongju, when did our lovely maknae became so wise, huh?”

~~🌸~~

At the other side of the wall Giwook sat in the empty dorm. All of his hyungs were out and would be for the whole night. Dongmyeong was also not back home yet, so he took the opportunity to clean their room without annoying his roommate. While he cleaned Giwook found an old CD. Nothing was written on it but two figured were drawn on the front which Giwook recognized as small drawings of him and Dongmyeong. The maknae couldn’t remember what’s on that CD, so he decided to play it in the living room. He put the CD in his laptop and clicked start. The first thing that greeted Giwook was Dongmyeongs face, that video was obviously taken when they were around 14 years old. Dongmyeong was laughing and smiling until he turned the camera and made Giwook looking into his own face. He also recognized their old practice room.

_“Giwookie is practicing a new song, but he is a meanie and don’t want to show me.”_ Giwook could hear himself complaining, that the older was too near and that he couldn’t play his bass like that. He smiled, Dongmyeong was still as energetic and smiley as he was a few years ago. What changed was that he got even more beautiful.

Giwook looked up when he heard the door, it was Dongmyeong who came back from his meet up with Dongju. The two looked at each other until Dongmyeong started to move. Giwook looked back at the screen, he was totally sure that Dongmyeong would go in their room. He always tries to be in another room than Giwook to make everything less weird. Giwook only hoped that they could somehow go back to being friends someday.

“I don’t want to.” Giwook looked up and saw that Dongmyeong looked at him. The older could probably see Giwooks surprised expression because he continued shortly after. “You said it out loud. What are you watching?”

“I found an old CD while cleaning up. It looks like old videos we recorded.” Giwook answered confused and that confusion only grew when Dongmyeong sat down besides him. Was everything ok again? It at least seemed like it. They didn’t talked much but the atmosphere was comfortable. The two of them were laughing at the old videos until the video ended. It got silent in the living room until Giwook heard small sobbing coming from Dongmyeong. Was the older crying?

“Dongmyeong, is everything ok?” Giwook was really worried, but it seems like that only made Dongmyeong sob harder.

“No, nothing is ok. I’m a horrible person because I can’t just fucking admit that I love you.” He cried harder. “I’m so sorry Giwook, I’m sorry for being broken and not realizing what I want. I’m sorry for breaking your heart even thought I love you. I love you so much Giwook and it’s hurting me that I broke your heart. I’m sorry please forgive me. Please forgive me.” Because he was in a crying fit Dongmyeong didn’t realized that Giwook also started crying. He raised his arms, took Dongmyeongs face between his hands, and rubbed the olders tears away.

“Please don’t say that Dongmyeong. You’re not broken, you’re the most amazing and friendly person ever. You got cheated on, of course you don’t trust new relationships, I understand that. Dongmyeong I was with you after you found it out. Dongju called me and I went to your house at 2am. Do you think I would do that for a horrible person? Do you think I would have introduced a horrible person to my friends? Do you think I would have fallen in love with a horrible and broken person?” Every time you say that about yourself then I will be there to tell you otherwise. I loved you when I confessed, I still loved you when you said no, and I will love you no matter what you decide. Either as a friend or as the person that will be allowed to be a part in your heat”

Dongmyeong gripped Giwooks hands and laid his head on the maknaes shoulder. “I’m sorry Giwook, can you forgive me? Can you forgive me for being too scared to accept your love? Do you still want to be my boyfriend?”

Giwook smiled. “You already know my answer. Of course I still want to be your boyfriend banjjagi.”

Dongmyeong looked up with a smile on his face. “Banjjagi? We’re together for a few seconds and you already gave me a pet name?” Giwook nodded and looked Dongmyeong directly in the eyes. “It’s because your eyes shine like thousand of stars are in them, and every time I see you the room is lighting up.”

Dongmyeong blushed while burring his head in Giwooks chest “Don’t say cheesy stuff like that again or I will hit you.” Giwook just laughed and gave Dongmyeong a kiss on the hair. He really loved the older.

~~🌸~~

Hwanwoong was on his way to the practice room, to practice a new cover. While he walked through the corridor he saw two people standing there. The slightly taller of the two held the smaller by his hips while the smallers hands where placed on the other’s shoulders. After taking a closer look Hwanwoong realized that the two where Giwook and Dongmyeong, who were kissing. It looked really cute and like a sweet moment. Way too sweet for it to happen in a corridor.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” The pair jump apart and looked at their hyung. “I see everything is all right again?”

Dongmyeong smiled. “Yes, everything is perfect. Thank you hyung.”

Hwanwoong was surprised. “Why are you thanking me Dongmyeong? I didn’t do anything.”

Dongmyeong let go of Giwooks hand and hugged the older. “Dongju told me that it was your idea to talk to me. Thank you for that, without that talk I would probably still be too frightened to listen to my heart.”

The older felt like crying. He was so happy that he could help his dongsaengs. Hwanwoong hugged back shortly before releasing Dongmyeong. “Don’t thank me, I just wanted you two to stop crying. And now stop kissing in the corridor, don’t you know how to be discreet? The kids these days, really”

The two Onewe member started laughing and said a quick goodbye before vanishing behind a door. Hwanwoong was left alone in the corridor and started smiling. He was really happy that his two dongsaengs found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it 🌸
> 
> For now this was the last part of this series because my classes start again. Thank you for reading until the end 🌸
> 
> This time I considered the idea from beanie23 which had lead to Hwanwoongs mission~


End file.
